I Will Never Let You Fall
by Ravenna676
Summary: Phantom Planet inspired me to write this. Songfic; which i havent attempted in a very long time so i'd love to hear how i did. DannyXSam


Disclaimer: ask butch Hartman if I own Danny phantom, go ahead ask.

A/N-this is indeed a songfic and I'll be doing something slightly different, slightly more interactive. I would like you to play the song with the corresponding part of the scene.

For instance when you see, play _song title_ by _artist's name_. play the song you're shown. I like doing this because with songfic it shouldn't just be the lyrics incorporated, I think the whole song should play a part. If you can't find or obtain the song it would drastically hinder the story, but if you have it, then the story will be so much better. Anyways enjoy the story, hope you can play along.

There were two things that inspired me to write this fic. Long story but the I was able to cut a deal with Joey from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and this story is basically how I proposed to my now Fiancé. And when her and I watched Phantom planet she convinced me to get up off my lazy ass and write this fic. So yeah hope you enjoy, and I hope it's not too corny lol

''-Thoughts/Telepathy

""-speaking

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Danny quickly swatted his alarm off his night stand. After slowly stirring from bed he sat up and looked at his phone. March 10th.

"The day is finally here" Danny muttered to himself, trying to forget it was 6 am. He got up off his bed and began to get ready in the bathroom. As he stood in the shower the images of what would transpire throughout the day; school, getting ready, the concert, and his big plans that would take place.

"This has been long overdue" Danny said as he began to wash his hair. Once getting out of the shower Danny made his way downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. Everything was how it normally was, his mother was cooking eggs at the stove and Jazz had her nose in some psychology book, and his Father was…

"Hey where is dad?" Danny asked himself, looking around.

"HEY DANNY, check out my latest invention, it's called the Spectral Scythe, it slices ghosts like a knife through butter" His father yelled rushing into the kitchen as though on cue. Danny merely smiled as he ate his cereal and eggs.

After eating and listening to his father talk about ghosts, he walked his way to school. He then made his first stop. Tucker walked out.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?" Danny asked as the two began to walk.

"Outside of being freaking excited for the concert tonight, nothing really; I still don't know how you scored tickets dude" Tucker said with excitement lacing his voice.

"Well you know me, I'm just lucky" Danny said laughing.

"Yeah that's what's scary; I'm waiting for this to be a ploy by Plasmius or some other ghost" Tucker said laughing with his friend.

"I think we'll be safe tonight" Danny said noticing his next stop on their way to school. Sam walked out of her house and joined the group.

"Hey what's up guys" Sam said as the three began to walk to school.

"Nothing" Danny replied.

"Nada" Tucker responded.

"So are you excited tonight?" Tucker asked still showing intense signs of excitement.

"Yeah, but probably not as much as you" Sam said.

"Aw man it's going to be great" Tucker said euphorically.

"It'll be fun but Red Jumpsuit Apparatus isn't the greatest band in the world" Sam said.

"Yeah my apologies for not getting tickets to Rob Zombie" Danny joked.

"Oh well, we have something to do on a Friday night; by the way how exactly did you get these tickets again, I thought they were sold out?" Sam said looking at Danny.

"A friend in the family works at Ticketmaster, so I was able to cut a deal on some back tickets" Danny explained. "Oh and here's your tickets by the way, don't lose them" Danny said handing Sam and Tucker their tickets.

"Who is The Sunstreak?" Tucker asked looking at the ticket.

"They're a band from Rochester New York. They're headlining" Danny explained.

"If they're headlining, how come I've never heard of them?" Tucker asked.

"Go to New York, they're famous out there" Danny said.

"How would you know?" Tucker questioned.

"You travel the Ghost Zone long enough you begin to hear things about other parts of the world" Danny explained as they approached the steps.

"Alright so what time's the concert at?" Sam asked.

"8:30, so Sam I know I'm picking you up, what about you Tucker?" Danny asked.

"I got my own ride there so I'll meet up with you guys when I get there" Tucker said.

"Alright then" Sam said as the three walked into class and sat down. Mr. Lancer then walked in.

"Alright children, seeing as how I know you all read the latest reading of Edgar Allen Poe. So who can tell me the significance of the Harvest Moon in the story The Tell Tale Heart" Lancer asked. His question falling on deaf ears as the class was silent.

'Another long day' Lancer thought as he rubbed his temple.

Meanwhile Tucker, Sam, and Danny did their typical day dreaming, in what was considered crack ass of dawn English.

'Hey Tucker, what's up?' Danny said through telepathy. Tucker was startled as he heard Danny's voice in his head and then remembered that Danny could speak to others telepathically.

'Nothing waiting for this class to be over' Tucker responded mentally.

"Wow and we're only what? Five minutes in" Danny thought back. Tucker smiled.

'So are you finally going to do it tonight?' Tucker asked mentally.

'That's the intention' Danny thought back.

'So how did you get the tickets anyways?" Tucker asked curiously.

'That's a secret, can't tell ya that now can I" Danny said amused.

Meanwhile Sam sat in front of the two conversing boys in the back, mind filled with what had happened the day before, and what was going to happen today.

'Wow I can't believe Danny is actually taking me to a concert' Her mind thought.

'Oh get over yourself girl it's because he's your friend, nothing more' The darker half of her mind stated.

'Who knows? maybe he does like me?' The lighter side of her mind said.

""What did Ember's spell affect you too? He's way to into Paulina to go for you" The darker side of her mind stated. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"You know what, let's just see what happens?' Her brighter side said.

'Fine I just don't want to be the one who said, hate to say I told you so' Her darker half said.

Ever since the Ember incident 3 weeks prior, her mind has been at war over what to believe. On the one hand, she loved the attention from Danny she had received, but then came to the ugly conclusion that it was all a spell. But ever since her mind has been racing thinking about whether or not Danny actually felt something for her.

For Danny and Tucker the day went by incredibly fast. As for Sam, agonizingly slow. But once school was let out it was now countdown time for her, to see if Danny actually had a thing for her. Now she found herself standing outside.

"Alright so we're meeting at 8:30 right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah we'll meet out front" Danny said.

"Alright, catch you guys tonight then" Tucker said as he ran off home.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Danny asked.

"How about 8ish, does that sound good?" Sam asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Alright sounds good, then I'll see you tonight then?" Danny said.

"Yes sir" she said playfully.

"Alright see ya tonight" Danny said as he walked to his house down the street as Sam walked up her steps.

'I hope tonight works' Danny and Sam thought in unison as they went their separate ways.

As Sam walked into her house and into her room, she looked at her clock. '2:47, I guess I should get some shut eye before the concert' Sam said as she fell back on her bed. She fell asleep quickly, but rather restlessly, thinking about what she was going to say to him tonight. Words floated around her dreamlike state, floating almost to the tune of a melody. She had plenty of words to share with Danny, however putting these words into sentences were another story.

Sam woke up suddenly and looked at her clock on her nightstand.

'Crap its 6:30 already, I need to get ready for the concert' Sam thought as she quickly jumped up out of bed and into her shower. She must've washed her hair at least four times, trying to be as clean as possible.

'Trying to get cleaned up for a concert sure to have mosh pits, smart dear' The darker side of her mind said.

'Oh you'll be fine' The brighter side of her said. She then began straightening her hair, putting it in the same braided style she had it in for the dance she went to with Tucker and Danny, also the same night she was transformed into a dragon, but that's another story. She glanced at her clock again, 7:15. After straightening her hair she threw together her typical outfit, and began applying her make-up. 'Man, haven't used some of this stuff since the dance as well. Once finishing her make-up, she made her way downstairs, and began to fix herself something to eat before Danny arrived.

'Alright girl, this is it, you got to let him know how you feel. If you don't tell him, you'll lose him to someone else' She thought to herself. The darker side of her mind had something to say, however Sam had no desire to listen.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shit he's here already" Sam said as she quickly consumed the rest of her salad before making her way to the door. She opened the door.

"Oh hey Danny come in" Sam offered.

"Actually it's 8:15. We got to get heading out now" Danny said.

"Oh alright well lets go then" Sam said as she grabbed her jacket.

"You look good by the way" Danny remarked.

"Thanks but it's nothing really new" Sam said.

"I mean the hair, haven't seen it since the dance" Danny said laughing a little bit.

"Oh Yeah, Haha" Sam said nervously.

"Here I'll get us there quicker" Danny said as he went ghost, grabbed Sam's hand, and took to the skies. Sam looked around and saw the entire town. She then looked up and saw Danny, and his figure being illuminated by the light of the harvest moon.

'Oh god this is exactly like the last time' Sam thought thinking about how she felt she looked like a fool staring at Danny in the sunlight when they flew together. Before she could finish her next thought they touched down.

"We're here" Danny said as they made their way to the ticket window.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, we got two for the show tonight" Danny responded. Sam didn't say anything until she looked down. 'Oh shit I'm still holding his hand' She thought to herself, but lacking the willpower to remove it however.

"AH, mister Fenton, come right on in" The attendant said waving them through. Once they got in, they realized how crowded it really was.

"Wow, where do you think Tucker is?" Sam asked Danny, almost yelling.

"Have no idea he'll find us eventually" Danny said as he and Sam made their way towards the front of the stage; they got about as close as they could get before running out of room about 15 feet from the stage.

"Thank you for taking me" Sam said to Danny.

"You're completely welcome" Danny said as he watched the bands prepare their equipment.

It wasn't long before the show started. The opening band was some unknown band from Colorado, called, Single File. Afterwards was a local band called Shelflyfe, followed by a band called Draffin from upstate New York. All throughout the night Tucker never found them, but they were preoccupied by the loud music and some really good music. Sam on the other hand was still contemplating how she was going to tell Danny how she felt about him. She knew how. But finding the courage can sometimes be hard. Once the band left the stage, an announcer came on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright ladies and Gentleman, how many of you guys came here to see our next act, THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS!" The announcer yelled. The whole crowd screamed as the band got up on stage. Sam wasn't as enthused but was still enjoying herself to give a moderate yell. However when she looked to her left, Danny wasn't there yelling next to her.

'Oh, now where did he go' Sam thought to herself. She then began to feel down as she realized he just took off somewhere without telling her. The band started to play all there set, and the crowded was chanting, cheering, and moshing. She was still jumping and everything, just not with the enthusiasm she normally would.

"Alright everyone, we got one song left, and I think you all know what song that is" The lead singer yelled as the crowd cheered. Sam, still looking around still couldn't find Danny.

"I wish he was here for this song" Sam said somewhat dejectedly.

"However my voice is a little tired so I got someone to help me sing this song, even better yet he's singing it for someone special here in the audience" The lead singer said. Sam at this point turned around and began to walk away. Then up from the floor of the stage, Danny Phantom came into view 

of the crowd. Receiving mixed reactions, though mostly good. Sam turned around and saw him, eyes and mouth agape.

"Don't worry folks, he's a friendly ghost" The singer said tossing Danny the microphone.

"Hey Sam" Danny said into the microphone.

_Play Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Danny took a deep breath and began to sing into the microphone.

_When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face I can't replace, And now that I'm strong I have figured out, How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Sam lost her breath in the moment.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Sam put her hand up to her chest, 'Could this actually be happening.

Danny then jumped down into the crowd and began walking towards her.

_Seasons are changing, And waves are crashing, And stars are falling all for us, Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one_

Danny finally made his way towards Sam.

Sam's heart was skipping beat, 'where'd he learn to sing this good?' she thought to herself.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Danny took Sam's hand.

Sam had a tear forming in her eye.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart, Please don't throw that away, Cause I'm here for you, Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll stay_

Danny's voice carried that last note for the longest time as he descended on one knee.

That forming tear in Sam's eye ran down her cheek.

_Use me as you will, Pull my strings just for a thrill, And I know I'll be okay, Though my skies are turning gray_

Danny never let loose of Sam's hand.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

And with that last songs conclusion, Danny stood up and grabbed both of Sam's hands as they went intangible; and slowly ascended towards the ceiling.

Then there they stood on the top of the concert hall; staring into each other's eyes. Their silhouettes masking the roof next to them, from the shining light of the Harvest Moon.

"I uh.. don't know what to say?" Sam said fumbling for the right words.

"You don't have to say anything, I just want to know one thing" Danny said.

"Yeah, shoot" Sam blurted out.

"If you read the lyrics of that song I sang for you, and it was for you, it's all the truth; Your smile brings me joy no matter how dark my world can be at times. And in return I promise to always be by your side, always, regardless of what life have to offer, I want to share my experiences with you, and I hope you would want the same, Samantha Manson, I want you by my side for whatever we encounter in the future" Danny said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Danny, I have wanted to tell you so many things these past few weeks. But what you just said to me, has made me the happiest girl in the world; I would love to be with you" Sam said, her make-up now all distorted from tears.

"Then Sam Manson, You're my true love, my whole heart; I'm glad you didn't walk away, and I'm glad you decided to stay. Use me as you will; And I know I'll be okay. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, and I'll be there for you through it all" Danny said.

And with that last word their lips met. Bringing forth the culmination of emotions they have felt for each other full circle. They then backed away enough to look at each other.

"I'm pretty sure your last statement was copyright infringement" Sam said blinking away the tears of joy.

"I doubt they'll care" Danny said bringing Sam back into his embrace.

"I wish this night will never end" Sam whispered.

"I wish there are many more nights with you by my side" Danny said.

And there stood the young couple holding each other, in love's embrace. Though young love, their love developed since childhood making their love strong. And indeed many more nights in their future, but only one under blood red moon. Illuminating the landscape of the color of their feelings.

A/NAlright ladies and gents tell me what you think? I normally was a DannyXEmber kinda guy but then I saw Phantom Planet, and that scene in the snow was probably the most romantic thing I've ever seen in a cartoon. And that made me a believer of the Sam Danny couple.plus i had my Fiance encouraging me to write this

But yeah anyways read and review, tell me what you think of the song selection, story, ending, I'd like to know, haven't done a song fic in awhile.


End file.
